


Language

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short one shot off the infamous line!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language

"Oh fuck, Tony yes, right there, fuck yes!" Steve yelled as he writhes on the bed, his hands clawing at the sheets around him. His forehead glistens in the dim lighting, damp with sweat. Sometimes Tony can't believe that somehow he managed to convince someone so gorgeous not only to sleep with him, but to date him and cuddle with him and do stupid things with, like antiquing together (which he will never ever admit he might have liked). But the fucking is also pretty amazing.  
"Fuck Tony, I'm so close, you feel so good, you're amazing, don't stop, don't ever stop, fuck, fuck, yes fuckkkkk!" Steve all but screams as he finally comes. He can't help but cum as well, muffling a shout into his neck. As he tries he to regain his breath, he can't help but let out a soft chuckle into Steve's neck.  
"What's so funny?" Steve whispers, his breath ghosting across his neck.  
"Language." He murmurs before bursting out laughing. It gets much harder to laugh when Steve starts hitting him with the nearest pillow.

But he counts it as a win that Steve now blushes slightly whenever he says "language".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
